Two Boys, New love
by FantisizingWolf
Summary: Where Trunks and Goten have a sleep over they will never forget. Trunks and Goten are in love! Yaoi coming soon but i will rate it M for future Yaoi. I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OR THE NAMES AND OR CHARACTER IN THIS SHORT STORY. just a short story i write but didnt come up with any of the characters or names. CH. will b done soon, estimated 11/26/12 (tomorrow)
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly 7:00 when Trunks was at his house, bored out of his mind, decides to call Goten to see if he wanted to sleep over.

Ring, Ring, Ring...

"Hello?" Said Goten.

"Hey, Goten!" Yelled Trunks happily.

"What's up?" Said Goten.

"Want to spend the night?" Asked Trunks.

"Sure! I'll ask my mom." said Goten full of hope.

As Goten set the phone down and ran to ask his mom.

"Hey mom?!" Yelled Goten

"Yes honey?" said Chi-Chi

"Can I go spend the night at trunks' house?" asked Goten

"Uh, sure honey!" said Chi-Chi

"Thanks mom!" said Goten happily

"Make sure to pack your tooth brush!" yelled Chi-Chi as Goten ran to his room.

Goten didn't respond but did as he was told and put his tooth brush and paste in a bag. He grabbed some extra cloths and a ball for him and trunks to play with. As he finished putting all of the stuff he was going to take with him, he hurried back sownstairs.

"Hey trunks! I can sleep over!" Yelled Goten excitedly

"Yes!" Trunks said with joy

"Be there soon! Bye!" said Goten excited

"Cya in a minuet." said trunks

As Goten ran to his mom and said bye, he rushed out the door flying full speed toward trunks' house. He went full super saiyon and rocketed to trunks house. As he finally reached the city he slowed down to try and not hit any of the cars.

Capsule Corp. In his sight he started to fly downward and landed on the front porch and rang the doorbell.

Ding Dong... Thud Thud Thud...

"Hey Goten!" said trunks

"Hi" said Goten breathing heavily

As Goten came inside the ginormous house, trunks and Goten ran up into trunks' room and shut and locked the door. Goten set his bag by trunks' bed and asked him what he wanted to do.

"So, what do ya want to do? I brought a ball." Asked Goten

"Ok, want to play catch outside?" asked trunks

"Sure, and do u want to play with water guns or balloons or something? Asked Goten

"Ok, let's go get them." said trunks

As they walked to the garage and found all the stuff they needed, they headed outside and began filling up balloons and their water guns. When they filled their water balloons and guns up with water they began running around at lightning speed trying to tag each other.

They were moving around like crazy, super-fast, raging each other with a shot of water and occasionally hit each other with a water balloon. Splashed all up and down each other, soaking wet. When they ran out of water balloons and water in their guns, they each charged at the hose to try and spray each other.

As they both reached the hose try fought trying to get each other wet. Finally after they got soaking wet, they headed inside. Soaking wet they couldn't run inside all dripping wet. So they stripped down to their boxers and speed lightning speed up to their room dropping their wet clothes off in the bathroom and ran into trunks' room and locked the door and shut the blinds. It's nearly 10:00 and they're both tired.

"Ughuhuh, I'm cold." Said Goten shivering

"Me-e to-t-o." shivered trunks

"Want to take a bath?" asked trunks

"Sure" said Goten freezing

As they took off their boxers and crept to the bathroom. They quietly shut the door, turned on the lights and turned on the water. The bath tub was more like a hot tube than a bath tub, it was huge. They got in and played with the bubbles and laid on the jets.

"Ahhhhh, this feels good." said Goten relaxing on the jets.

"Yeah" replied trunks staring at Goten

after a few moments of getting themselves settled in the bath tub, putting bubbles on their faces and splashing the water at each other. They kept staring at each other like they were in love.

"Hey 'Ten, get I ask you something?" asked trunks

"Sure" replied Goten

"Do you like me?" said trunks seriously

"Yeah, your my best friend." replied Goten

"No like, like like me?" said trunks in a lonely voice

"Well, ummmm..." said Goten confused

"C'mon, you can tell me, were best friends, no one has to know." said trunks desperate

"Well yea, I do" said Goten softly

"Really?! I like you to!" said trunks suddenly really happy and relieved

"Really?" said Goten happily

"Yeah! I really do like you, a lot." said trunks sincerely

As Goten scooted closer to trunks and sat next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Trunks put his arm around him and moved him closer to him, and Goten put his hand on trunks' chest and trunks' hand on gotens' thigh. So they just sat there, relaxing in the hot water resting upon each other, dozing off.

"I think we should get out and go to my room before we fall asleep in here." said trunks

"yea that would be best." yawned Goten

As Trunks and Goten got out of the bath, dried them selves off and put the wet towels away. Trunks picked up Goten and help him in his arms and carried him to his room and sat him in his bed under the covers. Trunks got in as well and layed next to Goten, scooting him closer to him. Goten laid his head on Trunks' shoulder and put his hand and arm on his chest. Trunks put his arm around Goten and laid his head on Gotens' head. Both of them Dozing off about to fall asleep.

"I love you…" said Goten falling asleep.

"I love you to…" said Trunks looking down and Goten Smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 7:00 when Trunks was at his house, bored out of his mind, decides to call Goten to see if he wanted to sleep over.

Ring, Ring, Ring...

"Hello?" Said Goten.

"Hey, Goten!" Yelled Trunks happily.

"What's up?" Said Goten.

"Want to spend the night?" Asked Trunks.

"Sure! I'll ask my mom." said Goten full of hope.

As Goten set the phone down and ran to ask his mom.

"Hey mom?!" Yelled Goten

"Yes honey?" said Chi-Chi

"Can I go spend the night at trunks' house?" asked Goten

"Uh, sure honey!" said Chi-Chi

"Thanks mom!" said Goten happily

"Make sure to pack your tooth brush!" yelled Chi-Chi as Goten ran to his room.

Goten didn't respond but did as he was told and put his tooth brush and paste in a bag. He grabbed some extra cloths and a ball for him and trunks to play with. As he finished putting all of the stuff he was going to take with him, he hurried back sownstairs.

"Hey trunks! I can sleep over!" Yelled Goten excitedly

"Yes!" Trunks said with joy

"Be there soon! Bye!" said Goten excited

"Cya in a minuet." said trunks

As Goten ran to his mom and said bye, he rushed out the door flying full speed toward trunks' house. He went full super saiyon and rocketed to trunks house. As he finally reached the city he slowed down to try and not hit any of the cars.

Capsule Corp. In his sight he started to fly downward and landed on the front porch and rang the doorbell.

Ding Dong... Thud Thud Thud...

"Hey Goten!" said trunks

"Hi" said Goten breathing heavily

As Goten came inside the ginormous house, trunks and Goten ran up into trunks' room and shut and locked the door. Goten set his bag by trunks' bed and asked him what he wanted to do.

"So, what do ya want to do? I brought a ball." Asked Goten

"Ok, want to play catch outside?" asked trunks

"Sure, and do u want to play with water guns or balloons or something? Asked Goten

"Ok, let's go get them." said trunks

As they walked to the garage and found all the stuff they needed, they headed outside and began filling up balloons and their water guns. When they filled their water balloons and guns up with water they began running around at lightning speed trying to tag each other.

They were moving around like crazy, super-fast, raging each other with a shot of water and occasionally hit each other with a water balloon. Splashed all up and down each other, soaking wet. When they ran out of water balloons and water in their guns, they each charged at the hose to try and spray each other.

As they both reached the hose try fought trying to get each other wet. Finally after they got soaking wet, they headed inside. Soaking wet they couldn't run inside all dripping wet. So they stripped down to their boxers and speed lightning speed up to their room dropping their wet clothes off in the bathroom and ran into trunks' room and locked the door and shut the blinds. It's nearly 10:00 and they're both tired.

"Ughuhuh, I'm cold." Said Goten shivering

"Me-e to-t-o." shivered trunks

"Want to take a bath?" asked trunks

"Sure" said Goten freezing

As they took off their boxers and crept to the bathroom. They quietly shut the door, turned on the lights and turned on the water. The bath tub was more like a hot tube than a bath tub, it was huge. They got in and played with the bubbles and laid on the jets.

"Ahhhhh, this feels good." said Goten relaxing on the jets.

"Yeah" replied trunks staring at Goten

after a few moments of getting themselves settled in the bath tub, putting bubbles on their faces and splashing the water at each other. They kept staring at each other like they were in love.

"Hey 'Ten, get I ask you something?" asked trunks

"Sure" replied Goten

"Do you like me?" said trunks seriously

"Yeah, your my best friend." replied Goten

"No like, like like me?" said trunks in a lonely voice

"Well, ummmm..." said Goten confused

"C'mon, you can tell me, were best friends, no one has to know." said trunks desperate

"Well yea, I do" said Goten softly

"Really?! I like you to!" said trunks suddenly really happy and relieved

"Really?" said Goten happily

"Yeah! I really do like you, a lot." said trunks sincerely

As Goten scooted closer to trunks and sat next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Trunks put his arm around him and moved him closer to him, and Goten put his hand on trunks' chest and trunks' hand on gotens' thigh. So they just sat there, relaxing in the hot water resting upon each other, dozing off.

"I think we should get out and go to my room before we fall asleep in here." said trunks

"yea that would be best." yawned Goten

As Trunks and Goten got out of the bath, dried them selves off and put the wet towels away. Trunks picked up Goten and help him in his arms and carried him to his room and sat him in his bed under the covers. Trunks got in as well and layed next to Goten, scooting him closer to him. Goten laid his head on Trunks' shoulder and put his hand and arm on his chest. Trunks put his arm around Goten and laid his head on Gotens' head. Both of them Dozing off about to fall asleep.

"I love you…" said Goten falling asleep.

"I love you to…" said Trunks looking down and Goten Smiling at him.


End file.
